escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tratado del astrolabio
[[Archivo:Chaucer tratise book.jpg|thumb|250px|Prólogo de una obra, contenido en The Works of Geoffery Chaucer, 1896.]] El Tratado del astrolabio (en inglés, A Treatise on the Astrolabe) es un ensayo medieval de Geoffrey Chaucer sobre el astrolabio, un antiguo instrumento de medición de la posición y el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes. El ensayo data de aproximadamente 1392 y es el manual técnico más antiguo conocido en la literatura inglesa.Información a cargo del Rhodes College, [http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/source/chaucer-astro.html Tratado del astrolabio]. Aunque no se conserva ningún autógrafo, el tratado se ha reconstruido a partir de otros veintidós manuscritos, la mayor parte de los cuales proceden del siglo XVI, más de un centenar de años después de la redacción original.Tratado del astrolabio con la supervisión de un docente de la universidad Adama Mickiewicz . En el en prólogo de Los cuentos de Canterbury también se confirma la autoría de la obra. [[:m:s:en:The_Canterbury_Tales/General_Prologue|Prólogo general de Los cuentos de Canterbury]] La obra La mayoría de los estudiosos consideran que el Tratado es la obra en prosa más importante de Chaucer. A pesar de que escribe sobre una disciplina técnica y desarrolla argumentos complicadosAstrolabes.org incluso para un lector moderno,Las teorías astronómicas del tiempo antes eran muy distintas a las contemporáneas: estaríamos en el siglo XIII, antes de Copérnico y Galileo. Chaucer resulta ser claro, lineal y consigue explicar de forma directa los puntos en cuestión.The Cambridge History of English and American Literature, Geoffrey Chaucer, Vol. II - The End of Middle Ages. En todo caso la obra, aun siendo el primer ensayo técnico en lengua inglesa, tiene escasa relevancia literaria. El Tratado no se ha elevado a modelo ni tampoco se ha copiado. La importancia reside más en los contenidos: describe, en efecto, tanto como eran los instrumentos astronómicos de entonces, tanto como se utilizaban y explícitamente también la cosmología del siglo XIII. Se perfila por lo tanto, más que como obra importante en la literatura inglesa, que como una obra pertinente a la literatura científica medieval. La estructura general de la obra, esbozada en un prólogo, es muy simple y lineal, y consta de cinco secciones sobre cinco temas. El texto llegó a nosotros, sin embargo, sólo abarca el prólogo, la primera parte, la segunda parte y las proposiciones suplementarias; lo más satisfactorio es que esta última parte está constituida principalmente por anotaciones hechas por autores posteriores. El prólogo El Tratado se abre con una breve introducción, o prólogo, en el que se presenta una dedicatoria al pequeño Lewis, de quien es aún desconocida la identidad hasta ahora. Chaucer comienza una breve digresión sobre las fuentes de la que tomará todas las informaciones, aunque él mismo sea apasionado de astrología y discreto conocedor: expone, además, también el motivo por el que escribe en inglés, más fácilmente comprensible al pequeño Lewis un complejo y desconocido tema para el chico. Chaucer declara explícitamente, antes de introducirrlo en alto. El autor, luego, explica cómo se dividirá el Tratado: # La primera parte: una descripción del astrolabio. # La segunda parte: una rudimentaria explicación de su utilización. # La tercera parte: una serie de cuadros que recogen longitudes, latitudes, inclinaciones, etc. # La cuarta parte: una teoría del movimiento de los cuerpos celestes. # La quinta parte: una introducción al campo de la astrología.Plazo que al tiempo incluía todo el saber y que nosotros dividimos hoy en astronomía y astrología. Todas las instrucciones sin embargo, descritas en la segunda parte, son reproducibles únicamente si el astrolabio es utilizado como está descrito por Chaucer en la primera parte y realmente, como había hecho el autor, el instrumento debe quedar sobre las coordenadas de Oxford. La primera parte thumb|150px|El primer plato del astrolabio descrito. thumb|150px|El segundo plato del astrolabio descrito. Como nos introduce Chaucer con la primera frase recoge los comienzos de todo, comienza la descripción de un pequeño astrolabio. Chaucer nos describe el astrolabio como un simple mapa de los cuerpos celestes en dos dimensiones: Las estrellas más importantes y los aros descritos por los planetas se proyectan sobre una hoja de metal, llamada red, bajo la cual se encuentran un número de platos, utilizados en función de las distintas latitudes. La red y estos planos se insertarán en un contenedor circular vacío, el meter. Enganchado en la parte trasera está presente un sin, llamado alidada. En los círculos más externos, como la figura, está presente la subdivisión de los signos zodiacales y meses del año y en el plato subyacente está presente la división en días, divisiones de 5 en 5:Literalmente: ‘de cinco en cinco’.Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis y enero, febrero, marzo, abril, mayo, junio, julio, agosto, septiembre, octubre, noviembre, diciembre. A finales de este capítulo descriptivo, Chaucer concluye introduciendo ya el capítulo siguiente, una serie de conclusiones sobre la utilización del astrolabio. La segunda parte thumb|150px|La red o zodiaco del astrolabio. La segunda parte contiene 39 instrucciones, o conclusiones como las define el autor, sobre la utilización del astrolabio: En el original debían ser sin duda cuarenta, pero está presente un salto entre la parte final de la octava educación y el fin de la trentanovésima, para luego celebrar con la cuadragésima educación. Estas enseñanzas varían desde calcular la altitud de cuerpos celestes, hasta encontrar el día y la hora exacta en la que nos encontramos; Chaucer enseña a Lewis también, por ejemplo, a orientarse, encontrando los cuatro puntos cardinales, o los conceptos mágicos de la astrología (como la influencia de los cuerpos celestes). La exposición es para apartados: cada apartado tiene un título que resume la materia tratada. A raíz de la enumeración de estas 39 conclusiones, la obra concluye tras el cuadragésimo apartado con un texto explícito, en el que se presenta un remito al pequeño Lewis. Proposiciones suplementarias Manuscrito del Tratado Las partes faltantes El Tratado Las fuentes del Tratado El destinatario: Lyte Lowys Notas y referencias Bibliografía * Brae, Andrew Edmund: Treatise on the Astrolabe: addressed to his son Lowys 1391. Londres: Harvard College Library, 1870. * Brilli, Attillio: I Racconti di Canterbury - Introduzione all'opera. Roma: Biblioteca Universale Rizzoli, 2001. * Gunther, R. T.: Chaucer and Messahalla on the Astrolabe. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1929. * Skeat, Walter William: Treatise on the Astrolabe. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1872. Enlaces externos * (en) [http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/source/chaucer-astro.html Tratado del astrolabio] - Universidad jesuita de Nueva York. * (en) [http://astrolabe.vidmo.net/ Un tratado en el astrolabio], con la supervisión de un docente de la Universidad Adam Mickiewicz. * (en) [http://www.bartleby.com/cambridge/ The Cambridge History of English and American Literature, Geoffrey Chaucer, Vol. II - The End of Middle Ages.] * (en) [https://web.archive.org/web/20070311233447/http://users.rcn.com/detroyes/astrolabe/intro.html Una introducción del «Tratado del astrolabio»], W.W. Skeat. * (en) [http://www.math.ubc.ca/~cass/courses/m309-01a/montero/math309project.html ''A Chaucer's Astrolabe], University Británica de Columbia, departamento Matemático. * (en) [http://art-bin.com/art/oastro.html Texto completo en la lengua inglesa del Tratado del astrolabio.] * (en) Texto completo con un análisis de la literatura inglesa. * (en) Texto completo -Universidad jesuita de Nueva York. Categoría:Libros del siglo XIV Categoría:Libros en inglés Categoría:Libros de astronomía Categoría:Astrología Categoría:Obras de Geoffrey Chaucer Categoría:Ensayos del siglo XIV Categoría:Ensayos de Reino Unido